1. Field of the Invention
This application is a U.S. National Phase Application under 35 USC 371 of International Application PCT/JP2011/064038 filed Jun. 20, 2011.
2. Related Art Statements
In the following Japanese Patent Publications, there are disclosed known clamp-on type apparatuses for measuring a flow rate of a fluid flowing through an existing conduit by fitting the apparatus to the conduit from external.